All I want  is you
by KlikStar
Summary: A little bit of cute festive fun for my friend Angel involving Cloud and Zack as their her favourite pairing.  Part of the 4WS saga  implied yaoi


This is just something for the festive season to cheer up my friend Brunette_S_Angel. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own the characters, but I asked Santa if I could have them for Christsmas so here's hoping. (Grin).

* * *

><p><strong><span>All I want … is you<span>**

"_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_."

Cloud instantly looked up from the textbook he was reading at the unexpected sound, his slightly startled expression easily fitting the 'dumbfounded cutie-pie' label that his older lovers sometimes gave him. Zack couldn't help but smile as confused sapphire eyes quickly explored the apartment to find the source of the song which was now being sung, those wondrous azure gems finally settling on his own warm lavender ones as he stepped a little further into the room.

"_**There is just one thing I need**_."

Almost at once sky blue eyes softened and a radiant smile formed on the blonde's pale pink lips as the familiar form of his raven haired boyfriend came into sight. The soldier just as handsome as he always was, even though he looked a little silly in that moment wearing his new Yuletide head band with brown felt reindeer antlers and tinkling little silver bells attached.

"_**I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree."**_

The young cadet couldn't help but roll his eyes at this, knowing full well that neither he nor Reno had been the ones to fray the edges of each present under the tree, due to over-excited peeking, so that Sephiroth had been forced to tape them all shut. Gaia only knew how they were actually going to open their gifts when the day came. Maybe they could use the buster sword, as long as there wasn't anything too delicate in there.

"_**I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know**_."

The blond couldn't help but smile brightly as Zack made his way across the apartment with a seductive little sway to his steps, his own heart racing a little faster now as the distance between them became less and burning amethyst orbs filled his vision. The wondrous violet orbs filled with nothing but love and devotion for him, the intensity of the soldier's emotions no longer scaring Cloud as they had done in the beginning of their relationship and instead making him feel complete in a way which couldn't be described.

"_**Make my wish come truuuuuuue."**_

Zack sang, his voice dropping to that of a warm purr as he deliberately dragged out the last word. His own handsome features now decorated with a brilliant smile as he fondly held the blonde's gaze to make sure that the last words would be heard fully.

"_**All I want for Christmas, is youuuuuu."**_

Cloud felt his already warm face instantly ignite at the declaration, even though he'd heard it a million times before, and looked away shyly for a moment to regain his composure a little bit.

In truth he normally didn't react this badly when his boyfriends told him they loved him, having adjusted somewhat to the constant shows of affection from his lovers during their time together. But something about having it sung to him in such an intimate way just brought that heat rushing to his cheeks and gave renewed life to the angelic blush that all three of them enjoyed seeing so much.

"You're such a dork." the cadet informed the soldier tenderly. The festive music Zack had been singing along to, which continued to play softly around them, having faded away into the background and become inconsequential.

"Yea," the soldier agreed with a sexy chuckle, his eyes shinning brighter than even the twinkling lights on the tree in the corner of the room. "But you love me anyway, right?"

"You know I do." The blond replied, his voice barley a whisper now that Zack's lips were literally a hairs breathe away from his own.

"In that case," Zack murdered seductively, his full lips pressing a quick, teasing, chaste kiss upon the moist warm lips before him. "You wanna come to the bedroom and make my jingle bells rock?"

The heart-felt laughter which suddenly filled the room came merely seconds after ocean coloured orbs went wide in response to the question. The innuendo within the offer not being missed for one minute, especially when a head of dark raven spikes shook to deliberately make the tinkling bells on Zack's festive head band jingle innocently. Or not so innocently as the case may be.

It was on the tip of Cloud's tongue to decline the invitation and send the soldier away, his face practically an inferno now thanks to the downright slutty suggestion and the effect it was having on his body. The embarrassment mixing wonderfully with the mortification of actually hearing what had been implied and making his flushed features darken to that of the reddest rose petals, his heart in fact skipping a few beats as it continued to race in contradicting excitement within him.

Trembling fingers hesitated for only a moment as they rose up to pluck the festive headpiece from off the soldier's head, those same smaller hands shakily moving to relocate the antlers and bells upon a crown of golden spikes rather then raven locks.

"Only if you make mine rock first," the cadet replied a little breathlessly. His sky blue eyes now burning with the same lustfully heat as smouldering violet ones, the nervous anticipation being felt within at what was to come clear for all to see.

A moment later and Cloud's lithe frame was being surrounded by powerful arms, his lean legs being encouraged to wrap around a muscular waist as he was scooped up out off the chair and carried effortlessly by Zack's god like form towards the bedroom.

XXX

A short time later Reno and Sephiroth came home from a mission to find the apartment filled with the sound of breathy moans, enraptured groans, and the frantic jingling of tiny bells. It was therefore only natural for them to make their way towards the bedroom with smiles on their faces, their intention initially being to find out what their lovers were up to and then work out how they could join in as well.

* * *

><p>Yea, I know it wasn't a full foursome and I'm sorry Reno and Seph missed out on the intro, but I'm sure your imaginations can happily fill in the yaoi blanks at the end :o)<p>

Seasons Greetings / Merry Christmas to all and a happy new year.


End file.
